The Tree of Love and The Seeds of Hatred
by LimGomes
Summary: You always want to know... Why Wanda leaves Juandissimo and married Cosmo? Cosmo really loves Wanda? He has a crush on Blonda? This is how I see it... Go and see in the way you want... R&R, please, I must know your opinion to post another chapter.
1. Remember the past

Hi, people! 

My first FOP history "Well, let´s duel" was in a really bad english, and I was with no ideas for it. So, I must fix it, before post a better version, so you must wait to see if Vicky will date Mark Chang or Winston Dunnsworth!

Now I come with another fic (this one in a better english).

I catch the polemic Cosmo+Wanda+Juandissimo thing to make my history, so this is my version for what is happening.

I hope you enjoy it! I´m doing my best!

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Fairly Oddparents. I´m not at least american! I´m just a fan, who loves FOP! The Fairly Oddparents and all the characters belong to Butch Hartman. Only Willis belong to me, is my fan character._

**The Tree of Love and the Seeds of Hatred**

Juandissimo looks in the clock in the wall.  
- Oh, great, 1:30 AM and I can´t sleep. Muchas gracias, insomnio.- Said him, sarcastically.  
Everybody in Remy´s mansion was sleeping. Juandissimo just can´t sleep. He can´t stop remember that day, The day when he found his true love, and lost her forever to a cafajeste. He can remember this as if it had happened yesterday.

Talk that funny phrase again, Juan!- Said a pretty cheerleader, looking dreamly at a teen Juandissimo, who was encircled with girls.  
- Buenos dias, señorita.- Said Juandissimo, for the tenth time in that day. All girls laugh how this was the funniest thing in the world. Juandissimo was happy. He was considered the hottest interchange student from FadaEspaña (Oh, this is the Fairy World place that corresponds to Spain in the Earth.) that already was in Karl PoofyPants college. All female fairies, like the most pretty Fairies dream in date him. Yes they´re pretty, but Juandissimo don't love them how he loves her.

Hello, Juan…- Said a blonde fairy with a long hair that ends in a twirl in the top of her head. She´s very thin and beautiful, has expressives pink eyes and dress fashion clothes. Of course, she´s empty-head too, but who cares when she´s the hottest girl in the school?

Hello, Blonda.- Said Juandissimo.

Yeah. Is she, Blonda. The most beautiful girl in the school and Juandissimo´s crush. They seems be made one for the other. Blonda loves Juandissimo and Juandissimo loves Blonda, but they can´t stay together now. Why? Well, Blonda is the most popular girl in the school, and if she date Juandissimo now, all the girls will hate Blonda. "And Blonda´s hapiness comes first of anything!" Think Juandissimo. But she know that her love is corresponded. It´s just a question of time.


	2. Wanda appears

How are you, B?- Ask Juandissimo - Oh, great! Today the teacher tell the results of the Theory of Magic tests and I get a F! This isn´t great? I guess I can get a Z, but I don´t!  
- Wow, Blonda, you´re very smart!- Yelled another pretty girl.  
- Hehe, I know!- Smiles Blonda, with superiority.

At this moment, a fairy appears, flying slowly and reading a book while flies. She has a middle long pink hair in a ponytail. Her hair ends in a whirl in top of her head. Her pink eyes seems with Blonda´s eyes, but they have a lonely look. She´s a little over weight.  
- Hey, look! Is the loser Wanda!- Yelled a girl, laughing maliciously.  
- Hi, Wanda!- Yelled another girl- Wow, you really needs a diet! You´re looking like a pig!  
All girls laugh, including Blonda. Wanda looks they, furiously, but she can´t think in nothing good to say. "How I can? Those girls are totally beautiful, and I…" She thinks.  
- Stop laughing!- She cries.- Think if someone do it with you!  
- No one can do it with me, big nerd.- Said Blonda maliciousy.- Because I´m pretty and you… well, look at you!  
The girls start to laugh more. Juandissimo is laughing too. Is funny to be bad with losers, and Wanda is the queen of the nerds.  
- Man, and she´s have a crush on me!- Said Juandissimo, loudly, to everybody can hear.- This is totally pathetic!  
Wanda looks at Juandissimo and she start to cry, quiet.  
- Stop!- Said a fairy, Wanda´s friend, that appears at this moment.- Poor Wanda, you´re making she cry!  
- Thanks, Sissi, but they´re right. I´m a loser.- Said Wanda, in a very sad voice.  
- No, you´re not!- Said Sissi.  
- I am! And no one can change it!- She cried and runs away.  
- Wanda, wait!- Yelled Sissi.  
But Wanda poofs to another place.  
- Phew… She´s a nerd.- Said Blonda.  
- How she can be your sister, B? You´re cool and she´s a nerd, this is so weird!- Said another Blonda´s friend.  
- I don´t know. All those genetic things…- Said Blonda - She´s a loser.- Juandissimo agree, looking in the school´s clock.- Oh, girls, I must go to my English class. See you later, Blonda.  
- Bye, Juan. Oh, And don´t forget the school dance on Friday!- Said Blonda, softly.- I´m waiting you.  
- ¡Y le estoy esperando también!- Said Juandissimo, happy. He was waiting for her too. 


	3. The bet

Juandissimo flies to his class. "¡Nada puede arruinar mi felicidad!" Think him, and it´s true. Nothing can ruin his hapiness, exept…

- Whoa. And I´m thinking you´re styupid jyust because you´re popular. You´re baddy too, Jyandissimo?

Who said this in a meow-like voice was a strange magical creature, like a wild animal walking in two legs. He has long ears, bat wings, dog paws and a long tail, his fur is gray and white, exept for his hair, who is brown, and looks like a cute chubby fox or cat totally without a fashion sense of clothing. He has cat-like silver eyes. This kind of creatures are called curetes. Normally they´re scared and totally against magic, faries and humans, but this one is different. Juandissimo knows he´s the only one of his specie who likes fairies and humans so much and wants to be a Godparent. And he´s obtaining this. "The cientists say that curetes are wild ancestors of the fairies, but I don´t see any similarity. They are dangerously strong and are always acting like animals." Think Juandissimo.  
- My name is Juandissimo, and not Jyandissimo, Willis! - Said Juandissimo, feeling a bit of fear of this creature.  
- Uh, I know. It´s only the way I talk.- Said Willis.  
- So, leave me alone. Go and make music, this isn´t the thing that curetes do?- Said Juandissimo. Curetes are also known by being born musicians.  
- Silly fairy, do you think I only make music? I make other things, too.- Answered Willis, smiling.  
- The things you do or not, this doesn´t matter to me. Go away.- Said Juandissimo, wishing to go be in his class at this exact moment.  
- Why are you so baddy with Wanda?- Ask Willis.  
- Hombre, what´s your problem with talking?- Said Juandissimo, impatiently.  
- The same problem you has with all those spanish words.- Juandissimo look angry at Willis.- Well, why do you like to make Wanda cry? She´s so sweet… - She´s scared of you and you find her sweet?- Ask Juandissimo, obviously thinking Willis was more crazy than he thougt.  
- I don´t say sweet with me, Jyandissimo. But Wanda is normally sweet with the other fairies. And she´s pretty too… for a fairy, of course.- Added Willis.  
- She´s not pretty. She´s ugly and fat. Blonda is pretty and thin.- Said Juandissimo.  
Willis looks intrigued.  
- This means you like Blonda, who is dumb and mean, because she´s hotty and doesn´t like Wanda, who is sweet and intelligent jyust because she´s fat?- Said Willis, his silver eyes sparkling.  
- Sí, es exactamente esto. Exactly this. Now, I´m going to my class, adiós.  
- For me, you´re scared of Wanda.- Said Willis, softly.  
- ¿Qué?- Juandissimo turns to see Willis again.  
- You don´t like girls like Wanda, because they´re intelligent, and will notice soon that you´re only another egocentric hunky. A thing dumbs like Blonda will never notice, because they only see your exterior.- Said Willis, calmly, looking the sky.  
- Cut it out!- Yelled Juandissimo.  
- No… I´m right. Isn´t that true?- Said Willis in his habitual calmly voice.  
- Cut it out, or I will…- Start Juandissimo, in a threatening voice.  
- You will…?- Defied Willis, in his calmly voice, but with a bit of malice in his smile. He knows Juandissimo can´t do nothing against him. He´s scared of curetes, like Wanda and almost all fairies.  
- Shut up, and go away!- Juandissimo is finally angry.- I´m going to my class, and no one can stop me now!  
- I doubt you can be Wanda´s boyfriend for three days.- Said Willis.  
- Who said I can´t? I will show you, animal estúpido!- Yelled Juandissimo, about to be really furious.  
- Excellent. Three days, starting now. Is 6:00 pm and you must be Wanda´s boyfriend until… Friday´s 6:00 pm.- Said Willis.  
- 6:00 pm? But… the School dance on Friday starts on 6:00 pm!- Said Juandissimo.  
- Oh, yeah. Well, you can give up when you want…- Said Willis.  
- I don´t will give up¡Jo soy un hombre de principios!  
- Ok, then. She´s there, look.- Willis point to a far place, where Wanda was sitting on a tree, crying quietly and eating chocolate.- Good Lucky, Jyan.  
- Don´t call me Jyan, call me Juan… No! Don´t call me Juan too! You´re not my friend!- Yelled a confused Juandissimo.  
- Ok, ok. Three days, I´m counting. Bye, bye, Mr. Magnifico.- Willis poofed away.  
"Oh, great! I will must be the queen of the nerd´s boyfriend! But I will show to that stupid animal¡Jo Soy Juandissimo Magnifico!" Think Juandissimo, starting to walk to the tree where Wanda was sitting. 


	4. The first kiss

_Live2Write4Ever  
2005-05-12  
ch 3, signed:__Hey, thought I'd give you another review. Nice start. I don't think Wanda's fat but that's my opinion. You're doing a great job with English. And I feel special cuz I can actually understand some of the Spanish you say! I'm taking Spanish at school and this is my first year. Can't write a fanfic in Spanish yet tho...well anyways great job. Hope you update soon, por favor:)  
_

_Ginger Charpentier_  
_2005-04-11  
ch 3, signed: _

_Hiya mate! It's not that your story is bad or something. It's just, I can't imagine Juan thinking that Wanda's a nerd or something...He loves her  
Anyway keep on writing mate!_

**Thanks for the reviews, people! **

**For Live2Write4Ever: I personally don´t think that Wanda is fat too. But you know, those popular guys love to exaggerate... Really good that you´re understanding my spanish, because I don´t officialy learn it, just know something because my mother´s family is from Spain, and yeah, my native language (Portuguese, I´m brazilian :p) is a bit similar to spanish. Like dutch is similar to german. Thank you for your review and the kind words, muito obrigado, or gracias!**

**For Ginger Charpentier: Yes, Juandissimo actually loves Wanda, but how he start to do it, we will see in a future chapter! **

**Now, to the next chapter!**

When Juandissimo gets closer of Wanda, she looks angry.

What do you want?- Said Wanda.  
-Ahn… I… I´m sorry.- Said Juandissimo.  
-Good for you.- Wanda continues to eat chocolate and to read her book.  
" You can talk this Juan, you can¡Usted puede!" Think Juandissimo. "It´s just calm down and start to talk slowly and cleary. Let´s begin…" -Iloveyouwandaijustdidnttalkthisbeforebecauseimtooshy!- Yelled Juandissimo.  
-Sorry?- Ask Wanda. -I… I love you Wanda. "Great. Now I oficially started this, and I can´t give up. ¡Gracias, animal estúpido!" Think him, sarcastilly.  
Wanda blinks for at least five minuts.  
-Are you kidding me, right?- Said Wanda, seriously.  
-No! No, it´s true! Sure!  
-Oh, yeah. And I´m a Anti-Fairy.- She makes a dumb face.- Look, I´m Anti-Wanda and I eat with my feets! Oh, Please. This joke is too old. Go and return to Blonda.  
-No, it´s true now! Sure!- Juandissimo don´t know what more he can talk to convince her.  
-Sure, it´s true. You can prove?- Said Wanda, sarcastlly.  
-I can!  
At this moment, Juandissimo kiss Wanda in her lips. A fast kiss, but Wanda looks totally surprised.  
-You… you kissed me!  
-Yeah. You believe me now?  
-Yes…- This can´t be true. Juandissimo kissed her! And this wasn´t a dream!  
"Yuck! I kissed a loser! And the weirdest thing is that this wasn´t bad at all. This was just… strange." Think Juandissimo.  
-I can´t believe…- Said Wanda.  
-You don´t need other kiss to believe, need?- Said Juandissimo, impatiently.  
-This would be good… I mean, No, I don´t need. This was enough. I believe you.- said Wanda, smiling.  
-That´s good. I will look for you after my English class. Don´t look for me, I will look for you! Remember it, ok? Bye!- Juandissimo flies away.  
-Bye…- Wanda start to pinch herself, to have sure that don´t was another dream. But this is not necessary. The kiss was surely real!

Juandissimo flies the more fast he could. "How I can leave that happens with me?" Thinks him. "But I start it, and I will finish! This is only tree days! And three days isn´t too much…" -Mr. Magnifico! You´re excessively late!- Yelled his english teacher.  
-Sorry! I really don´t want, I mean, a thing happens with me and… -The class is over.- Said the teacher.  
-¿Qué?- Yelled Juandissimo.  
-You hear. You don´come for your class! What you´re thinking? That you can do all you want here? Of the next time, I will give you one detention! Don´t repeat this never more!  
-But…Sí, profesor .- Juandissimo flies slowly out of the classroom thinking of how he hate Willis. At this moment, and on the front of Blonda and the popular girls, he see Wanda running to reach him.  
-Hey! Juan! Come here!- Yelled Wanda, running.  
-Wanda! What do you think you´re doing?- Juandissimo whispered, nervously.  
-Juan… -Not now!- Juandissimo jumps into a bush.- Jump to there too!  
Wanda jumps too.  
-Uh, Juan… Why we are hiding in this bush?  
-Who said we´re hiding? Of course we´re not hiding! We´re… uh…Talking in bushes is the newest fashion way to talk, you don´t know?- Said Juandissimo, wishing that Blonda has not seen him with Wanda.  
-No…- Said Wanda.- But is good that you told me.  
-What do you want, Wanda?- Said a tired Juandissimo.  
-How come "What do you want"? I only want to stay with you!- Yelled Wanda, louder that Juandissimo wish.  
-Yes, I know, I know, but I must stay with you now? I mean, I must go home...- Whispered Juandissimo.  
-Aww… Do you really must? Because I think we could go to…- Started Wanda.  
-Well, go first. I will meet you in the corner. I must do something before… -Ok. See you later, Juan!- Wanda jumped out of the bush.  
Juandissimo wait for a few minutes and jumped out too.  
-Hi, Juan!- Yelled Blonda, running to talk with him.- Where you was? I was looking for you!  
-Sorry, Blonda. But I was… At this moment, Blonda breathed hardly and sneezes.  
-Atchoo!  
-Uh, Blonda? Are you feeling well?  
-No. I´m with a allergic reation. Do you… Atchoo! Do you jumped into a bush or something like this?- Said Blonda, looking angry.  
-Yes… I mean, no! Of course not!- Yelled Juandissimo.  
-I´m… Atchoo! I´m allergic of a certain kind of bushes. Atchoo! Oh, great. I will must stay in my house for a few days… -Really? I mean, oh, poor you!- Said Juandissimo- I will visit you in your house. Now, I must go, bye.  
-Bye… Juandissimo is acting weird today…- Thinked Blonda.


	5. She´s so happy

**Thank you people for the reviews, and now I come with another chapter!**

Juandissimo is now with a really bad mood.  
" Hombre! This is really annoying! I will finish it now. When I see Wanda I will told her that…"

Having fun?  
Juandissimo turns back. It´s Willis again. But now he´s moored to a fence, like a dog.  
-You again? Are you following me, is this?  
-Nope. But if you´re talking about syeeing regulary if you aren´t giving up and trying to hide it from me, yes, I´m fyollowing you.  
-Haha, how you´re funny…-Juandissimo looks to the fence that Willis is moored- And what´s this now? You finally assumed that you´re a dog?  
-You aren´t funnier than me, Jyan. I need to walk in the ryoads in this way. Or people will be more scared than you of me. I don´t decided it, this was Jorgen.  
Before Juandissimo can say something, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared and pick Willis.  
-You know that you can´t talk with fairies in my presence! Come with me, now!  
-Uh… Ok. So, Jyan….I will know if you give up.  
-SILENCE!- Jorgen poofs away with Willis.

At this moment, Wanda appeared.  
- Hi, Juan!  
" Fine. I´m being watched by the animal estúpido and must to be nice with this annoying girl." Thinks Juandissimo, and nags something like 'Hi, Wanda' -So Juandissimo, Blonda already tolds me that…- Started Wanda.  
" And I thinking that she was shy… Hombre, how this girl talks!" Juandissimo is thinking.  
-… And if you want… " Why I don´t just run away and don´t accept any bet?" -…We can go… "But what´s the heck that she´s talking?" -… to the show to the Anti-AntiFairies.  
This make Juandissimo wake up of his mental complaining.  
-¿Qué? The Anti-AntiFairies? But how come? No one can obtain the entrances it has weeks!  
-Well, I buy it by the Fairynet. –Smiles Wanda.  
-Oh, yeah. I don´t know how to turn on my computer…- Say Juandissimo, don´t believing in what Wanda did.  
-It´s not my kind of music, but I thought you will like to go.  
-Like? It´s my favorite band! I will love to go… -Ok, so let´s go, because the show starts in five minuts.- Wanda and Juandissimo poof away to the show. It was so cool, no one of the Carl PoofyPants was there, besides him. "Maybe it isn´t s difficult to continue. Wanda is a nice girl. But she´s so ugly and… well, no way."

After the show, Juandissimo decides to talk with Wanda.  
-Wanda, please, don´t tell nothing to Blonda, ok?  
-Why not? She must know that… -I know, I know, but… I want to talk that I´m now your… boyfriend for her. She´s my friend. And she´s sick… -Oh, it´s only a dumb alergic reaction… oh, ok, them.- Said Wanda, softly.  
-Great! I mean, good, very good.- Said Juandissimo, relieved.- Ahn… see you.  
-See you tomorrow!- Yelled Wanda, and flies home in her dreamer way to fly, but singing a happy song.

"Poor Wanda… She´s really happy.-Thinks Juandissimo- Well, it´s not my fault. Only three days. This isn´t so much"


End file.
